1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including a transmission and an air-intake duct through which cooling air is supplied to the transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0167853 discloses a conventional four-wheel vehicle including a CVT, and an air-intake duct through which cooling air is supplied to the CVT. In this four-wheel vehicle, the CVT has a transmission case body, and an air inlet opens on the upper wall of the transmission case body. An air-intake duct is coupled to the air inlet. The air-intake duct extends substantially forward from the air inlet. The inlet of the air-intake duct opens forward inside a hood. Because of this structure, water which has entered the hood is likely to flow into the CVT through the inlet of the air-intake duct and an air passage, when the four-wheel vehicle is traveling over a water paddle, a river, or the like.